


One Night

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I don’t want this to be a one night stand.”





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first of many drabbles that I'll be posting on here, all of which will only be 3 sentences long! I've been doing this activity on both twitter and tumblr and I am really loving, so I figured why not share them on here?
> 
> I apologize in advance to anyone who is subscribed to me, because you're in for a lot of emails. :•)

Alec sighed as he pushed the door to Magnus’ dorm open and began heading to his own building, recognizing the fact that he was not only doing the stereotypical walk of shame, but that he was doing it in the rain.

“Alexander!” a voice called out right before fingers caught his wrist and Magnus’ face appeared before him, brown eyes full of hesitant passion. 

“I don’t want this to be a one night stand.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/magnusbicon)!


End file.
